Spirit
by KickA
Summary: Finding herself in Ecruteak city, Crystal and her faithful Quilava Miku, decide to take on the gym leader Morty's challenge. But when they find themselves caught up with legendaries, they need to join forces with the most unlikely person imaginable.


_Hey everyone! This is our first collaborative work, we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it!_

A quick note:_ Just so everyone knows, in this story the ages of Crystal and Silver will not be 10, they will be between 16 and 18. Because, honestly, who lets their 10 year olds run around the country making their pets fight each other? Exactly. Also it suits our purposes. _

Disclaimer:_ And as you all very well know we do not own anything that has to do with Pokémon, we just twist and turn the storyline to our pleasure. :3_

'…' _= Thoughts_

"…" _= Speaking_

**_Spirit_**

_ Ecruteak City, a small unremarkable town, except for its vibrant history. Home to what according to legend are five ancient Pokémon…_

Crystal skirted around the edges of the forest careful not to trip on any of the fallen branches lying on the darkening ground. Looking up through the leaves, she estimated the time to be around eight in the evening. Brushing blue strands of hair out of her eyes she turned away from the swaying branches. With a small sigh of relief she continued at a fast pace towards the faint light coming from what she knew must be her destination: Ecruteak city.

It had been a pretty far journey for the simple teenage girl. She didn't have the luxury of any big Pokémon that might allow her onto their backs and even if she did, it was doubtful that she would ever take advantage of that kindness. She glanced down at the broken Pokétech that lay clutched tightly in her hand, the unfortunate result of water damage.

She groaned softly, thoughts wandering back to the small incident she had involving a flock of annoyed Hoothoot, a river and her poor sense of balance. Sighing, the dirty, tired girl continued her march towards the town. Fifteen minutes later she found herself dragging mud and dirt across the clean linoleum floor of Ecruteak's Pokémon center. Placing her pokéballs on the counter, she looked up to meet the unnervingly familiar face of one of the numerous nurse Joy sisters. "Hello, and welcome to our Pokémon center! Let me take your pokémon for you, you can go sit over in the waiting room." The pink haired woman chirped. Shooing her away towards a small cluster of plastic benches, Crystal muttered a small "thank you" and wondered how being an identical twin to an impossible number of girls must be like. She'd been staring at her reflection in the floor for a good five minutes before she realized how incredibly filthy she must be. '_And I got dirt all over their floors…_' she thought surveying the dark streaks smeared on the ground. "Maybe they won't notice, eheh," Crystal laughed nervously to herself. Stretching her arms to the ceiling, she heard a small popping sound as her back cracked. "Ow! Man…what a day…"

But the day wasn't quite over yet. The glass doors to the Pokémon Center slid open and in stepped yet another trainer in need of healing for their Pokémon, food, and a place to rest their own head. But such thoughts were put aside the moment those coal black eyes spotted the aqua hair of the girl in the corner. A weary scowl twisted into a small smirk at the sight. Well at least he had found his quarry, if nothing else. He instantly straightened, giving the illusion of confidence and strength and strolled over to the side of the Pokémon Center, ignoring the obnoxiously cheerful greetings from the nurse behind the counter. He instead took a seat right beside Crystal, still smirking, he sighed loudly to get the girl's attention. "Pleasant evening, is it not, wimp?" He asked, the sneer obvious in his voice.

Crystal winced; she knew that voice. Gritting her teeth and looking up, she saw the face she wished almost every day she'd never have to see again. '_What a Jerk_' she thought. Sitting up crystal forced herself to smile. "Yeah, it is a nice night, but you know, it would be even nicer if you didn't show up." Glaring at his narrow, pale face always made her feel uneasy, if not slightly sad, despite her intense dislike for her red-headed rival, every time she looked into Silver's black eyes she wanted to tell him he didn't have to be so alone, and especially not so much of an ass.

He laughed slightly at her remark back. "Very witty. Never ever heard that one before." He told her frankly with sarcasm hidden beneath a tone dripping with disdain. "So, you still have that stupid fire mouse or did you finally get a Pokémon worth a damn?" He asked her. He knew very well that the two of them were at complete odds when it came to their opinion on Pokémon and how they should be used. Crystal tried to avoid fights as best as she could. Silver picked them and picked them as often as possible. There was no worth to a Pokémon if it wasn't strong, and the only way it could obtain strength was through battling. A simpering 'pet' Pokémon was better off dead. "Whatever a loser like you has, I'm sure it must be pretty weak, judging at how much dirt your covered in. Do us a favor and go back to your mud pies little girl." He said with a glare and with that, got back up and headed to the counter, dropping his own pokéballs off with the nurse.

Before Crystal even had a chance to respond, she was watching him walk into the trainer's quarters. "Wha- hey, come back here you big jerk!" she screamed at his retreating back. Leaping up out of her seat she made a start in the direction he walked off, and was promptly stopped by the nurse. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't have any screaming or fighting here, this is a Pokémon center, a place to rest, I suggest you go get yourself a room and relax". Nurse Joy told her in a stern, but soothing voice. Crystal looked down, embarrassed, "Right, sorry Nurse Joy…". The nurse laughed, "it's okay…um, please don't take offense, but, I would suggest you take a shower." Feeling her face burning, Crystal sidestepped the pink haired nurse, "yeah, I will, thanks and goodnight" she said continuing her start in the direction of her rival, but this time at a slower pace. She couldn't hear the nurse's response, as she walked down the narrow, dimly lit hallway where trainers stayed while their Pokémon were being healed. Every once in a while she would try a door to see if it was unlocked, all the while being lost in a firestorm of thought. '_How dare he insult my Miku_!' she thought affectionately of her Quilava. It had taken her and her partner a long while to learn to work together, but the result was a strong bond and a blooming friendship, she wouldn't-couldn't let anyone insult her Pokémon or that special bond they shared, especially not a coldhearted, moron like Silver! Still lost in thought, Crystal gave the next door she tried to open a ferocious push, to her surprise it was unlocked and she fell flat on her face. "Uhg…" she groaned, pushing herself off the floor she sighed in relief, 'At least I got myself a room for the night'. Not bothering to stand up, she crawled her way over to she bathroom, kicked off her shoes and carelessly tossed her clothes to the side. Turning the water on SCALD she sat under the burning water for a good hour. Crystal watched as the steam turned silver under the glare of the overhead shower light. "Tomorrow, I'm fighting the gym leader…" She whispered, moving the mist with her words. "I'll show Silver, I'll show him how strong we are…"

Meanwhile, not several yards from where Crystal was residing, Silver had also claimed a room. Arrogance was no longer a façade that he needed to keep but neither could he rest just yet. He had business that needed to be taken care of. "Hey," He greeted, Pokétech raised to his mouth, voice barely above the level of whisper. "Yeah. I made it. We still are set, yes?" He paced about his room, pausing only long enough to hear the response of the person on the other end of the line. "No! You idiot!" He hissed, fighting to keep his voice down. Why must he work with such morons? "Alright. Fine. Tomorrow then? Yeah she's here but she won't be any sort of trouble. When has she ever been trouble?" He affirmed, annoyed still with his partner but at least things had been smoothed out a bit. "Then stop wasting my time and get everything going." He growled and with a prompt snap of his wrist, shut the Pokétech and hung up on the person on the other line. He worked with idiots, he was aware of that, but at least they were competent at what they did. So long as they did their job, everything would go smoothly tomorrow and there would be no need for any "back up" plan. He sighed softly, shaking his head and unhooked the band, stripping off the watch and carelessly tossing it over against the wall opposite of him. And finished with that, it wasn't long until he slipped underneath the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning came bright and sunny, with a light chill in the air. Crystal had risen with the sun and had spent the better part of the morning pacing the Pokémon center's main lobby. The early bird doesn't get the worm, if the worm likes to sleep late. When she had finally received her pokémon back by a tired nurse Joy, she let out a tiny squeal of happiness. "Miku! Come on out, today, we're going to be winners!" she crowed as a stream of red energy coiled itself into the shape of the green and white creature. "Kyaaauuun" Miku let out a large yawn, blinked several times and made his way over to sit by his partner's side. Looking down at her friend, Crystal grinned. "Hey sleepy head, you better wake yourself up. today we're battling Morty! How'd you like to show that snobby Silver who's boss?" At the mention of one-upping the distasteful red-headed human Miku let out a growl of approval, and with a small shudder the flames on his head and take ignited with a flare. With a small giggle, nurse Joy who had been watching sleepily from behind the counter, handed Crystal a plastic baggie with what seemed to be an egg salad sandwich in it. "Thats the spirit!" she told The two companions. "Here, take this, I made extra's and I think you'll need to eat breakfast before you do any battling."

Marine blue eyes shining with confidence, Crystal took the bag. "Thanks a lot, have a good day!" Turning towards the sliding glass doors, Crystal and Miku made a running start to what they were sure was going to be victory. Several blocks later the two came to stop in what appeared to be a more modern part of town. The traditional style buildings we're sill around, but in smaller numbers, and instead of stone and wood, the buildings were made of concrete and steel. "This looks like a residential area..." Crystal said. "I guess we took a wrong turn, and We're up to early to ask for directions" she said scratching the back of her neck. "Kyaaan" Miku replied, he plopped down at her feet, and let out another large yawn. "Huh? what? I'm up to early? " "Kya" Was the only response. "Miku! Don't go back to sleep! Hey! Uhg!". "Hey down there! quit your racket!" _BAM! "_OW! I'm sorry!!". Maybe victory was a little farther than they thought.

_Well this is chapter one so far, check back soon for updates!!!_

_Please let us know what you think R+R!_

_**- KickA!?**_


End file.
